February Frazzle
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: For Infantrum's Valentine Challenge and Ero Dojo. Ketika Kang Shinwoo terus mengharapkan cinta Go Minam, yang merasa Hwang Taekyung tak akan pernah memandangnya. Ke manakah cinta segitiga melelahkan ini akan berakhir?


**A/N**: Oke, jadi ini fict YAB pertama saya. Dan akan jadi fict pertama di fandom Indo-nya juga... *sighs* Maaf kalo suasana Valentine-nya gak gitu kerasa.

About this story... Timeline gak jelas, AU, OOC (meskipun saya sudah berusaha keras agar gak OOC). Yoo Heyi gak ada di sini, soalnya saya males nulis tentang dia *dirajam Heyi*.

Semoga mood saya cukup romantis saat mengetik ini. O.o *dilemparin kaleng bekas*

* * *

**.**

**February Frazzle**

**.**

You're Beautiful/Minamishineyo © SBS Ent.

For Infantrum's Valentine Challenge II

and Ero Dojo

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"_Yoboseyo_."

"Shinwoo-hyung?"

"Ah, Go Minam, ada acara apa tanggal 14 Februari malam?"

Go Minam alias Go Minyu bersandar pada _railing_ tangga. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata bulat itu memindahkan ponsel ke telinga satunya sambil berpikir-pikir. "Kurasa... tidak ke mana-mana. Eh, tunggu, bukankah kita akan tampil di Tokyo malam itu?"

"Mm," Kang Shinwoo mengiyakan di seberang sambungan, "tapi acara itu kan tidak lama. Manajer Ma sudah bilang kalau kita punya acara bebas jam 8 malam."

"Oo..." Minam mengangguk-angguk, meskipun tentu saja Shinwoo tak bisa melihatnya. "Shinwoo-hyung, sebenarnya kau sedang berada di mana?"

"Rahasia," pemuda lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil, berjalan di trotoar sambil merapatkan sweternya menahan dingin. Tangannya yang tidak menempel di telinga mengayunkan kantong belanja yang agak besar. "Kau mau menungguku pulang?"

Minam tersenyum sambil berjalan menuruni tangga kayu rumah itu. Baju lengan panjangnya yang kedodoran menyapu pegangan tangga. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama..."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan 14 Februari?" tanya Shinwoo lagi.

"I-itu..."

"Go Minam?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruang tengah.

"Ah, Shinwoo-hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini nanti saja?" Minam berkata menyesal di ponselnya, melirik orang yang sudah berdiri menatapnya dari bawah. Hwang Taekyung.

Shinwoo berhenti berjalan, terdiam di bawah siraman lampu jalan dan salju yang turun satu-satu. Dia juga mendengar dengan jelas suara yang memanggil tadi, menyela pembicaraannya dengan Go Minam.

Dan tak bisa dikatakan betapa sakit hatinya setiap kali nama itu maju merangsek menghalangi semuanya...

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Hyungnim mau tahu saja."

Minam sudah tiba di anak tangga terakhir dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Dia tidak mau menatap mata Taekyung. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali dia memandang pemuda itu, perasaan tidak menyenangkan memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu tidak pernah benar-benar memandangnya...

Dan dia lelah terus-menerus mendapati dirinya _begitu_ menyukai pemuda itu, tak berbalas.

Hwang Taekyung—dengan rambut hitamnya yang selalu ditata apik dan pakaian ketatnya yang biasa—berdiri bersedekap. Melempar pandang agak judes kepada Go Minam, gadis yang terpaksa menyamar menjadi laki-laki demi saudara kembarnya itu. Pada awalnya, Taekyung membenci Minam—karena dia begitu kikuk dan gampang mendatangkan kesialan—namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu...

Si pemuda berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mencapai Minam sambil mencibir cuek seperti biasa. "Apakah tadi itu Kang Shinwoo?"

"_Y-yae_."

"Mau apa dia?"

"Taekyung-hyungnim, kenapa bicaramu seperti itu? Dia hanya menanyakan apakah aku ada acara 14 Februari malam."

"Ah..." Taekyung mengangguk mengerti, matanya setengah melotot kepada Minam. "Katakan padanya kau sudah ada acara. Tanggal 14 Februari malam, kau akan makan malam bersamaku. Mengerti?"

Minam terpaku mendengar ucapan Taekyung, namun tidak ingin juga membantah. "_Yae,_ hyungnim," balasnya dengan patuh.

"_Ya_, mau ke mana?" lagi-lagi Taekyung memanggil, ketika Minam sudah berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruangan. Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Aku akan menunggu Shinwoo-hyung pulang."

"Tidak boleh. Temani aku menulis lagu di studio."

"Tapi..."

"Go Minam."

Minam menelan ludah, menatap pemuda keras kepala di hadapannya, yang wajahnya kaku dan dingin. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Meskipun Hwang Taekyung adalah pemaksa kelas berat, tak pernah, sekalipun, dia merasa tidak senang saat melakukan apa pun yang dimintanya. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

Dia merasa bodoh sekali... Atau apakah dia memang bodoh?

Taekyung masih mengangkat alis ke arahnya, dan Minam pun langsung luluh seketika.

"Baiklah, hyungnim..."

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"Ah, Shinwoo-hyung, sudah pulang?"

Shinwoo menatap Jeremy, yang duduk sendirian di balkon yang luas sambil sibuk mengunyah apelnya. _Drummer_ yang suka tertawa itu tersenyum lucu kepada Shinwoo, yang masih membawa-bawa kantong belanja di tangannya.

"Minammie... _odieissoyo_?"

"Sepertinya sedang di studio. Hyung, kau beli apa? Sepertinya berat sekali."

Jeremy memandang Shinwoo dengan penuh ingin tahu, alisnya menghilang di bawah rambut pirangnya. Shinwoo menyembunyikan bawaannya dengan gerakan sengaja sambil nyengir lebar.

"Bukan buatmu kok, Jeremy. Anggap saja kau tidak tahu."

Jeremy memasang tampang pura-pura kesal, lalu melanjutkan menggigit apelnya dengan rakus. Dia duduk bersila, hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, padahal saat itu dingin sekali. Shinwoo menghela napas, lalu ikut duduk menyebelahinya.

"Apakah Minam sedang bersama Hwang Taekyung?"

"Ya. Sepertinya sedang menyelesaikan lagu kita yang terakhir..."

Tentu saja, pikir Shinwoo getir. Taekyung selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Go Minam dari apa pun. Sudah berapa ratus kali dia ditinggalkan, hanya demi pemuda egois itu? Shinwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lagi pula, bagaimanapun, sekeras apa pun kepalanya, Hwang Taekyung tetap sahabatnya.

Jika sahabatnya bahagia, dia harus ikut bahagia, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau membeli semua ini untuk siapa? Eh, ini _sepatu wanita_? Dan _buket bunga_?"

Shinwoo tidak menyadari Jeremy sudah mengintip isi kantong belanjanya. Secara otomatis, dia mengarang alasan dusta detik itu juga.

"Itu untuk ibuku."

Jeremy menatapnya sangsi. "Ah, hyung, katakan saja kau punya pacar. Ibumu tidak akan mau memakai sepatu gadis muda seperti ini!"

Mati kutu.

Shinwoo berpura-pura marah, lalu menyenggol apel Jeremy sampai terjatuh.

"_Ya_! Kembalikan apelku!" teriak Jeremy seperti anak kecil.

Sambil memungut belanjaannya kembali, Shinwoo berdiri dan tertawa. "Sudah ya, aku masuk dulu."

"Apakah minggu depan kau akan merayakan Valentine dengan pacarmu itu?" Jeremy berseru ketika Shinwoo sudah setengah jalan kembali ke rumah.

Pemuda yang ditanyai langsung berhenti berjalan.

Shinwoo menoleh kepada sahabat sekaligus rekan satu _band_-nya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Tapi... kurasa begitu."

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"Hyungnim, aku sudah mengantuk sekali..."

Taekyung juga sudah terlihat lelah, namun dia masih terus menekuri kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Dia memang _workaholic_, dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja terhadap kantuk yang menyerang. Dia selalu beranggapan kerja keras akan membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Buktinya... grup _band_ mereka, A. N. Jell, sudah menjadi _icon_ besar di kalangan penggemar musik Korea. Dan semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa terproses dalam satu malam.

Minam meletakkan pensil di tangannya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Tidak sopan," Taekyung mendengus.

"Kenapa?"

"Wanita tidak boleh menguap sampai menganga begitu. Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, ya?"

Minam menatap Taekyung dengan sengit. "Aku kan sedang pura-pura jadi laki-laki, dan harus menghayati peran dengan baik."

"Tapi _aku_ tahu kau itu seorang gadis. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti perempuan jika kau bersamaku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Taekyung mendapati dirinya tersenyum.

Ya, Go Minam memang seorang gadis, meskipun publik tidak tahu itu. Hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa berbangga, merasa istimewa... Padahal Kang Shinwoo juga tahu tentang itu. Hal ini membuatnya merasa tidak senang.

Dan Shinwoo rupanya mengira dia bisa merebut Go Minam darinya, begitu?

"Hyungnim, kau kenapa? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

Secepat kilat, ekspresi Taekyung kembali galak seperti biasanya. "Jangan suka protes, Go Minam. Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja di sana."

"Apa? Di mana?"

"Di sofa itu," jawab Taekyung tak acuh.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh naik ke kamar?"

"Supaya nanti aku bisa membangunkanmu kalau aku perlu berjalan dalam gelap."

Minam menghela napas. Taekyung memang seperti itu; dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam kegelapan. Dan dia tak pernah bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam. Minam selalu berpikir, mungkinkah itu karena Hwang Taekyung sendiri adalah bintang besar yang selalu bersinar menyilaukan?

Bahkan cahayanya jadi meredupkan cahaya lain di sekitarnya, membuat bintang-bintang lain tak terlihat.

Dan mungkin karena itulah, Minam tak mungkin bisa terus memandang Taekyung. Karena sinarnya tajam menusuk mata, dan hanya bisa membuatnya terluka jika terus mengharapkannya...

Dalam kegalauan, Go Minam lalu jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

Kang Shinwoo tak sanggup menahan kesedihan yang menyapu wajahnya saat ini.

Kalau jari-jarinya tidak terkepal dengan erat, mungkin kantong belanja yang berisi barang-barang untuk diberikan kepada Go Minam itu sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Kenapa harus Hwang Taekyung?

Di dalam studio yang berlapis kaca sehingga bisa dilihat dari luar, tampak dua sosok tengah duduk bersebelahan di sofa hitam yang menghadap ke meja tulis. Shinwoo bisa melihat Minam, sudah tertidur pulas, kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Taekyung, yang masih sibuk menulis-nulis di sehelai kertas.

Lama sekali Shinwoo berdiri di sana, tanpa disadari Taekyung. Makin lama dia mengawasi mereka, makin perih hatinya, dan makin terpukul perasaannya. Dalam hatinya, dia tak bisa menerima Go Minam bersama Taekyung. Pemuda egois itu sudah sering sekali menyakiti Minam, dan Shinwoo tahu, dirinya bisa menjadi pelindung yang lebih baik bagi Minam. Kalau saja gadis itu menyadarinya.

Kenapa _harus_ Taekyung?

Sekali-dua kali, di dalam studio, Taekyung akan membenarkan posisi kepala Minam, agar dia tidak terbangun. Dan sekali-dua kali pula, dia menatap wajah gadis yang sedang tidur itu, lama sekali, sambil tersenyum. Minam tampak sangat damai dalam lelapnya, mungkin bermimpi indah, namun Shinwoo tak yakin dia bisa mimpi indah malam ini.

Shinwoo nyaris tak tahan lagi. Malam ini, Go Minam kembali melupakan janjinya kepadanya, karena dia bersama Taekyung. Apakah cintanya benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Bagaimanapun, dia harus memastikan Minam tidak meninggalkannya lagi di malam Valentine nanti.

Karena pada malam itu, Kang Shinwoo akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Go Minam.

Apa pun jawabannya nanti.

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

Tanpa terasa, hari demi hari berlalu, dan tanggal 13 Februari pun tiba.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, A. N. Jell mengadakan tur berkeliling negara tetangga mereka, Jepang. Konser terakhir akan diadakan di Tokyo tepat pada hari Valentine. Mereka—Taekyung, Minam, Shinwoo dan Jeremy—disambut hangat oleh kebanyakan penggemar wanita.

Dan malam itu, mereka tiba di Tokyo pada pukul sebelas. Mereka akan beristirahat sampai esok siangnya, dan sore harinya konser akan dilaksanakan. Semua orang letih namun bersemangat. Meskipun ada kecanggungan aneh di antara Kang Shinwoo dan Hwang Taekyung, mereka berusaha bersikap profesional dan sejenak melupakan perang dingin itu, dan bekerjasama dengan baik.

"_Happy Valentine for you, _Tokyo!"

Kata-kata itu menjadi penutup konser terakhir A. N. Jell malam itu. Setelah menyapa banyak fans dan akhirnya kembali ke _van_ besar yang mengantar mereka kembali ke hotel, barulah mereka berempat merasa menjadi orang normal kembali.

"Selamat!" Manajer Ma menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada mereka semua. "Konser kita kali ini sukses besar!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" tanya Jeremy sambil membuka kaleng minumannya dengan berisik.

"Ide bagus," jawab Manajer Ma. "_Ya_, Hwang Taekyung, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Taekyung singkat dan cuek, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya.

"Ah, Taekyung-ssi, ini kan malam Valentine, memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Nona Wang, penata rias khusus untuk para personil A. N. Jell yang dekat sekali dengan Manajer Ma.

Taekyung diam saja, terus memandang keluar jendela tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, maaf sekali," timbrung Shinwoo. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya juga, apa gerangan yang akan dilakukan Hwang Taekyung nanti. Mungkin akan mengurung diri di kamar, sibuk menulis lagu, seperti biasa?

Shinwoo malah jadi tidak yakin dengan tebakannya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak benar. Dia merasakan firasat buruk untuk malam ini...

"Ah, kalian ini bagaimana," kata Manajer Ma sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kulihat kau juga tidak ingin ikut, Go Minam?"

"_Mianhaeyo_, Manajer Ma," Minam tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kan masih ada aku," kata Jeremy, merangkul manajer Go Minam itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jeremy, kau harus bernyanyi untuk menghibur kami semua semalaman, oke?" ujar Nona Wang.

"Ya sudah. Kita kembali ke hotel dulu, bagaimana?"

Sepanjang perjalanan di kota Tokyo, mereka sibuk mengobrol dan bercerita—atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan Jeremy mengisahkan cerita-cerita konyol yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Baik Shinwoo, Taekyung maupun Minam tidak tampak begitu tertarik untuk menanggapi; mereka sepertinya sedang terhanyut dalam pikiran-pikiran mereka sendiri.

Tak satu pun orang dalam _van_ itu menyadari Kang Shinwoo sedang menyelipkan sesuatu di tas tangan Go Minam.

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"Go Minam, ayo cepat sedikit!"

"Sebentar, hyungnim!"

"Aku sudah lapar sekali, tahu."

Minam muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dengan agak cemberut. "Taekyung-hyungnim, memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Taekyung melempar pandang misterius kepada Minam. "Nah, ayo."

Go Minam mengekor di belakang Taekyung dengan langkah-langkah kecil cepat, sementara pemuda di depannya melangkah panjang-panjang. Gerakannya yang kikuk sebenarnya lucu sekali, dan setiap kali Taekyung melihatnya seperti itu, dia selalu merasa ingin tertawa saja.

Namun keangkuhannya memaksanya untuk tetap bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli...

Itulah Hwang Taekyung. Sulit, tak bisa ditebak, namun sesungguhnya menyenangkan, kalau saja ada yang berhasil menembus sekat-sekat hatinya yang beku karena luka di masa lalu.

Mereka memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman. Mobil yang disewa Manajer Ma selama mereka di Tokyo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak memakai jepit rambut yang kuberikan?" tanya Taekyung setelah mobil bergerak.

Minam menoleh memandangnya. "Aku kan laki-laki."

"Ya, tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu nanti."

"Begitu?"

Minam mengamati pakaiannya sendiri. Dia hanya mengenakan jaket biasa dan jins yang juga biasa, baik pria maupun wanita bisa mengenakan pakaian begitu. Kalau dia mengenakan jepitan di rambutnya, seketika dia akan berubah menjadi wanita...

Sambil tersenyum sendiri, Go Minam membuka tas tangannya dan mulai mencari-cari.

Taekyung juga diam-diam tersenyum simpul sambil menyetir mobil. _Go Minam selalu cantik, meskipun memakai pakaian laki-laki..._

Minam masih sibuk membongkar isi tasnya ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh alih-alih jepit rambut.

Eh? Sehelai kertas memo?

Ada tulisan di kertas itu. Dalam mobil yang gelap, dia harus menyipitkan mata untuk bisa membacanya.

_Tunggu aku di Emerald Park, pukul 8.30, oke? Shinwoo-hyung._

S-Shinwoo-hyung?

Dan seketika, seperti tersambar petir, Minam mengingatnya.

Ya, Kang Shinwoo memang pernah bertanya apakah dia punya acara pada 14 Februari malam, namun seingatnya, dia masih belum memberi jawaban. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengundang Minam untuk menemuinya? Tak mungkin gadis itu bisa memenuhi permintaannya malam ini...

"_Waeyo_?" Taekyung meliriknya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Memangnya Go Minam bisa berbohong?

Taekyung tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi dia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu. Bahkan setelah Minam tampak bersikap seperti biasa dan sudah mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga pemberiannya. Mereka lalu tiba di sebuah restoran sederhana di pinggir jalan.

Benar saja, selama mereka di sana, Minam tampak gelisah dan terus-menerus melirik arlojinya. Taekyung mulai merasa tidak senang—apakah dia punya janji lain? Apakah dia menganggap seorang Hwang Taekyung tidak penting? Memikirkan Go Minam pergi meninggalkannya malam ini sungguh menyebalkan.

_Tidak. Dia tidak boleh ke mana-mana sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat Valentine kepadanya_.

"Kau lapar atau bagaimana?" Taekyung bertanya, mengawasi Minam yang makan dengan cepat sekali, seperti dikejar musuh.

"Lapar sekali," jawab Minam sambil mengangguk hormat, menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. "_Kamsahamnida_, hyungnim, sudah mengajakku makan malam hari ini."

Taekyung mendengus tertawa, lalu merogoh sakunya. Ini saatnya...

"Go Minam, aku—"

"Maafkan aku, hyungnim, bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?"

Bibir Taekyung mencibir saat mengawasi gadis itu meninggalkan kursinya dan menghambur ke kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan kotak yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari saku di meja. Kotak itu hitam sederhana, namun Taekyung sudah bersusah payah memilihkan isinya berhari-hari yang lalu. Hanya untuk diberikan kepada Minam pada malam Valentine ini.

Satu menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit.

Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga?

Ah, biasa, gadis-gadis memang suka lama di kamar mandi...

Dua puluh menit. Setengah jam.

Taekyung melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam sembilan lewat. Apakah Go Minam masih di kamar mandi, atau... seperti yang dia takutkan, _benar-benar_ pergi meninggalkannya demi janji lain?

Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menyimpan kembali kotak hitamnya dan melirik kursi di hadapannya. Lalu dia berdecak angkuh.

"Dia meninggalkan tasnya. Bagaimana mungkin?" Taekyung mengambil tas yang tergeletak di kursi, lalu mulai membukanya, yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang akan memecahkan misteri di mana Go Minam saat ini.

Dan helaian kertas itu menyambutnya. _Apa-apaan ini? Kang Shinwoo?_

Seperti ada yang meledak dalam dada Hwang Taekyung. Apa? Jadi, Go Minam pergi menemui Shinwoo? Mau apa dia?

Dengan gusar setengah mati, dia menghampiri kamar mandi. Memeriksa baik kamar mandi perempuan maupun laki-laki. Minam tidak ada di kedua-duanya. Jadi, dia benar-benar pergi ke Emerald Park. Taekyung mulai merasakan amarahnya menjadi-jadi. Bukan kepada Minam, melainkan kepada Shinwoo. Apa maunya pemuda itu?

Setelah membayar, dengan bergegas Taekyung memacu mobilnya ke jalanan.

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

"Aku hanya akan menemui Shinwoo-hyung sebentar. Akan kukatakan bahwa aku sedang ditunggu orang lain, dan kemudian aku akan secepat kilat kembali ke hyungnim. Tidak akan lama."

Go Minam menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca di dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya tampak penuh tekad. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan kedua pemuda itu. Satu-satunya solusi yang bisa dipikirkan adalah, menemui keduanya, sehingga keduanya tidak akan marah kepadanya.

Apa lagi yang ia tunggu? Ia harus bergegas...

Minam melewati pintu belakang dan lari jalan yang dingin. Beruntung sekali, sebuah taksi langsung melintas.

Dia memasuki taksinya dan meluncur pergi, menatap sedih mobil hitam yang masih terparkir di kejauhan.

_Maafkan aku, hyungnim_.

Dia hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah lagi karena telah menelantarkan Kang Shinwoo...

Perjalanan ke Emerald Park ternyata makan waktu lebih lama daripada yang diduganya. Taman itu terletak di ujung kota yang lain, sehingga butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di sana. Ketika Minam akhirnya keluar dari taksi, jam yang berdentang di gereja di kejauhan memberitahunya bahwa sekarang jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Satu jam terlambat.

Taman itu besar, namun sepi. Ada bangku-bangku panjang di berbagai tempat, namun semuanya kosong. Di manakah Shinwoo? Apakah dia malah sudah pulang karena Minam tak kunjung datang?

Go Minam menghembuskan napas kecewa. Seharusnya dia tak melakukan ini. Sekarang, malah Taekyung-hyungnim yang akan marah seumur hidup padanya. Memikirkan wajah kesal Taekyung saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dia tak suka melihat wajah itu marah. Atau kesal. Atau terluka. Minam lebih suka melihat Taekyung yang sombong, kaku, atau misterius. Setidaknya, jika ekspresinya seperti itu, Minam tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja...

"Go Minam?"

"Shinwoo-hyung!"

Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri di trotoar.

"Shinwoo-hyung, maafkan aku karena sudah datang terlambat," Minam membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan Kang Shinwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau datang."

Ekspresi Shinwoo benar-benar datar, dan kering, seperti gurun pasir. Dia mengenakan topi pet hitam dan agak menunduk, rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga Minam tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana air mukanya sebenarnya.

"H-hyung?"

Minam telah bertekad. Walaupun Shinwoo mungkin sedang marah padanya, dia harus langsung mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, lalu kembali kepada Hwang Taekyung sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar marah kepadanya.

Bagaimanapun, baginya, hyungnim adalah yang terpenting...

"Selamat hari Valentine, Go Minam."

"Eh?"

Belum lagi napas Minam yang memburu reda sepenuhnya, kotak kecil balok itu telah disodorkan ke hadapannya. Berbalut kertas merah hati dan tampak manis sekali di tangan Shinwoo. Minam mengangkat wajahnya, masih berusaha membaca wajah pemuda itu, namun dia masih menunduk di tempatnya.

"I-ini...?"

"Minam, kau tidak mau menerima cokelat Valentine-ku?"

Lalu Kang Shinwoo tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah, dengan tangannya masih mengulurkan kotak itu kepada Minam. Dan betapa leganya gadis itu, ternyata wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, dia sedang tertawa lebar.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Shinwoo-hyung..." Minam masih tercengang.

"Ayo, dimakan! Tapi kita harus duduk dulu."

Shinwoo menarik tangan Minam menyusuri trotoar, lalu mereka menyusuri jalan setapak di taman yang sepi itu. Minam menunduk sambil membuka kertas pembungkus cokelat itu.

"Ayo, dimakan."

Mereka lalu duduk di bawah sinar lampu jalan yang lumayan terang. Go Minam telah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, namun dia masih terus melirik jam tangannya. Dia harus segera pergi, tapi bagaimana caranya pamit pada Shinwoo? Minam merasa betul-betul tidak enak mengecewakannya terus.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja," Minam menatap Shinwoo, yang duduk santai dengan lengan di sandaran bangku kayu panjang itu.

"Mengenai gadis yang kusuka..."

"Ah, benar juga!" Minam menyela. "Kau pernah bilang kalau mau merayakan Valentine bersama gadis yang kausuka kan, hyung?"

_Memang aku pernah bilang begitu_, Shinwoo membatin. _Dan aku sedang melakukannya sekarang_.

"Apakah hyung memberikannya hadiah yang istimewa?"

"Ya, aku memberinya cokelat," Shinwoo tertawa kecil.

"Dan apakah hyung sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Sesegera mungkin."

"Jangan ditunda-tunda terus," kata Minam serius. "Nanti kau akan menyesal kalau terus-menerus menundanya. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menunggu kau mengatakannya."

"Aku memang tidak ingin menunda lagi," balas Shinwoo cepat. "Dan akan kulakukan sekarang."

Dengan tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

"Go Minam, aku menyukaimu. Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

Malam itu sunyi senyap, hanya ada butiran-butiran salju halus turun dari langit.

Tapi kenapa Hwang Taekyung mendengar guntur menggelegar di telinganya?

Bukan, itu bukan guntur, Taekyung tersadar. Itu derak-derak hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

_"Go Minam, aku menyukaimu. Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_"H-hyung... Kau bicara apa?"_

Bahkan suara Go Minam terdengar seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh.

Pemuda itu, Hwang Taekyung, bahkan masih belum menutup pintu mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dekat Emerald Park. Kedua orang itu tidak melihatnya, tentu saja, namun meskipun mata Taekyung tidak bekerja efektif dalam gelap, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dan dia mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Kang Shinwoo barusan.

_Dia menyukai Go Minam. Dan memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya._

Apakah Taekyung telah dikalahkan, akhirnya?

Dia menggigit bibir. Sesal merayapi dadanya yang mendingin. Kalau saja.

Kalau saja dia lebih dulu mengungkapkannya. Kalau saja sejak dulu dia tidak menahan-nahan perasaannya sendiri.

Kini Shinwoo telah menyerbu garis _finish_, sementara Taekyung masih terengah-engah, belum memulai di garis _start_. Dia bisa bilang apa sekarang? Haruskah dia menyela kedua orang itu, dan mengatakan kepada Shinwoo bahwa _dia_ menyukai Minam?

Bukan hanya itu. Dia mencintai Go Minam...

"Aku sedang bicara serius, Minam. Gadis yang kubicarakan setiap waktu... adalah kau. Aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Go Minam tampak amat sangat terkejut. Tangannya masih menggenggam kertas berwarna merah jambu yang tadinya dipakai untuk membungkus cokelat pemberian Shinwoo. Shinwoo sendiri masih berlutut di hadapannya, tidak bergerak.

"Kutanya sekali lagi... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Brak. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Disusul deruman _starter_.

"H-Hwang Taekyung! Hyungnim!" suara gadis itu menggema sepanjang jalanan sepi itu.

Taekyung tidak bisa lagi mendengar. Tidak mau lagi. Tidak mau apa-apa lagi. Dia membalap, menginjak pedal gas tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Dia memang tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi...

Jika Go Minam memang mencintai Kang Shinwoo, maka dia tak memerlukan apa-apa lagi untuk menjelaskan apapun.

Kotak hitam berisi cincin putih itu masih tergeletak di jok penumpang di sebelahnya. Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat Valentine kepada Minam. Tapi itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

Minam sudah menemukan Valentine-nya.

"Itu mobil Taekyung-hyungnim!" Go Minam masih berseru sambil berdiri di trotoar, sementara Shinwoo juga sudah menoleh. "D-dia ke sini!"

Dan ada sesak yang merayapi diri Shinwoo. _Lagi-lagi dia datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Hwang Taekyung, kenapa harus kita berdua yang berlomba memenangkan hati gadis ini?_

"Maafkan aku, hyung," Minam membungkuk ke arah Shinwoo. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..." Dan dia berlari ke jalanan aspal yang licin itu.

"Go Minam! Tunggu!"

Mobil Taekyung sudah berada jauh di depan. Pengemudinya bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang, tidak melihat betapa gadis yang dicintainya tengah menguraikan air mata, sadar benar bahwa dia tidak mencintai Kang Shinwoo, melainkan pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu...

"Hyungnim! Berhenti! Tolong, berhenti!"

Minam berhenti berlari, kepayahan, berdiri terengah di tengah jalan itu. Segera Shinwoo mencapainya dan memberinya rangkulan. Perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati keduanya, dan Shinwoo sama sekali tidak sanggup berbicara...

Jalanan yang gelap membuat Taekyung tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Lampu mobil bersinar terang, tapi percuma saja. Dirinya seperti buta total, melaju di tengah keheningan, menuju keheningan lain, yang mungkin abadi.

Mungkin memang akan jadi keheningan abadi...

"Hentikan mobil itu, tolong..." suara Go Minam lirih tertelan isak tangis.

Sia-sia saja.

Suara mengerikan dan memekakkan telinga lalu terdengar, seperti petir menyambar di kejauhan.

Jeritan gadis itu membelah malam, perih dan dingin, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar...

Mobil hitam itu telah berhenti melaju. Berhenti total, karena menabrak pagar pembatas di tikungan jalan, pagar yang memisahkan jalanan dengan jurang dalam di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Shinwoo-hyung. Tapi, aku... aku mencintai Hwang Taekyung."

Dan gadis itu berlari, jauh sekali, menuju mobil yang rusak parah itu. Salju turun makin lebat, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia menarik terbuka pintu yang berderak menyakitkan. Meraih sepasang tangan dingin Hwang Taekyung yang masih mencengkeram roda kemudi...

"Hyungnim!" Go Minam menjerit seperti orang gila. "Hyungnim!"

Pemuda itu tidak terbangun lagi.

Dan seiring dengan lunglainya kedua tangan gadis yang merengkuhnya, sebuah kotak hitam terjatuh ke tanah, menghilang bersama debu, salju dan kegelapan.

**.**

**미남이시네요**

**.**

**_Headline News_**

**_South Korea Today_**

_Setelah mengalami koma selama dua bulan penuh dan dirawat di Margo Hospital, Seoul, vokalis _band_ A. N. Jell, Hwang Taekyung, akhirnya kembali sadar. Hal ini membuat para fansnya berbesar hati dan merayakan hal ini dengan mengirimkan sejumlah karangan bunga ke rumah sakit tersebut._

_"Kesehatan Hwang Taekyung memang sudah benar-benar stabil," jelas Dokter Jin Mihee, sore, 14 April kemarin. "Namun hal yang sangat menyayangkan adalah, dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat dirinya, dan lupa bahwa dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun."_

_Fakta bahwa Hwang Taekyung mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialaminya di Tokyo tentu membuat banyak penggemarnya kecewa. Dipastikan bahwa Taekyung akan vakum dari dunia hiburan selama beberapa waktu, hingga kesehatan dan ingatannya pulih._

_"Dia bahkan tidak ingat pada kami, rekan-rekan _band_-nya," tutur Jeremy, _drummer_ A. N. Jell. "Namun kami sedang berusaha dengan keras. Meskipun dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, tapi setidaknya Taekyung-hyung mengingat Go Minam. Sepertinya hanya Go Minam yang masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Dan sepanjang waktu dia hanya membicarakan Go Minam dan Valentine."_

_Memang, kejadian naas itu menimpa Hwang Taekyung tepat pada malam Valentine. Dan Go Minam adalah orang pertama yang mencapai tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Mengenai kontroversi tentang penyebab dari kecelakaan sendiri, tidak satupun anggota A. N. Jell yang bersedia memberikan informasi._

_"Saya tidak ingat siapa saya, tapi saya ingat benar dengan Go Minam," ujar Taekyung saat diwawancarai di bangsalnya. "Hal terakhir yang saya tahu adalah menghabiskan malam Valentine bersamanya. Saya tidak mungkin melupakan itu. Mungkin selain amnesia, saya juga gila, tapi saya tidak pernah menyesali seluruh ingatan saya yang lenyap, selama saya masih bisa mengingat Go Minam dan malam Valentine saya yang berharga. Itu sudah cukup bagi saya."_

_Hwang Taekyung dikabarkan akan keluar dari Margo Hospital untuk menjalani perawatan rumah pada 16 April. Untuk sementara, posisi vokal di A. N. Jell akan dipegang oleh Go Minam. Demikian South Korea Today melaporkan._

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: OHMAI! Kenapa endingnya jadi tragis begini?? O_o *stres* Padahal saya niatnya mau nulis seromantis mungkin, lah ini kok berubah?? Hnggg... Tapi gapapa kan ya? Males mau mikir lagi. *dilemparin botol*

Saya bukan orang Korea, jadi referensi penulisan ini didasarkan pada serial You're Beautiful sendiri dan novel Summer in Seoul punya Ilana Tan. Dan juga fanfic-fanfic bernuansa Korea lainnya. Dan, tentu saja, Google. Nama-nama tempat adalah karangan saya sendiri.

Catatan buat temen sekampus saya (yang katanya mau terjun di fandom You're Beautiful *halah terjun*): maaf ini fanfic emang abal banget. Lo pasti bisa nulis seribu kali lebih keren dari ini. Go Uci go Uci go! XDD

Maaf buat para pejabat Ero, saya terpaksa mundur dari challenge Okiya dan dipaksa menulis fict Valentine ini. *digebukin* Semoga memenuhi syarat. Kalo gak memenuhi, ya sudahlah, yang penting utang challenge saya udah lunas satu. *gak mau repot mode on* *ngacir sebelum dilempar*

Ada yang mau berbaik hati mereview? Please? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
